Especial de Páscoa
by Lue Meldane
Summary: As histórias da pascoa de cada dois. Com todos os casais definidos, vai ter yaoi mais comun, hyuugacest e um yaoi da akatsuki.
1. Meu presente é você!

Era páscoa. Ele só queria um presente. Seu Uchiha de volta. Parecia de propósito o que o moreno fazia. Primeiro se aliou ao Orochimaru e ficou por lá quase três anos. Quando voltou, obteve perdão de todos na vila. Passaram seis meses juntos. Passaram a morar sobre o mesmo teto. Passaram a dividir a mesma cama a noite. Todos sabiam daquela relação. Foram aceitos por todos. Foram os melhores meses da sua vida. Mas novamente tudo desabou.

Um dia seu companheiro chegou em casa com a notícia de que ficaria mais um ano fora. Iria com Kakashi atrás de seu irmão, mas fariam um treinamento antes que duraria no mínimo dez meses. Depois achar Itachi não seria fácil, somando mais dois meses a conta. Não sabia se o outro voltaria vivo do confronto, fazendo seu coração ser esmagado de preocupação.

Eles partiriam no primeiro dia de janeiro, exatamente. Sasuke deu um presente de virada de ano para Naruto, um presente inesquecível. Não, eles não fizeram sexo. Eles não transaram. Não, foi muito alem disso. Sasuke passou a noite inteira com o loiro aconchegado em seu peito, sentindo as lágrimas molharem a sua camiseta. Apesar de todo o tempo juntos Sasuke nunca havia pronunciado aquilo. Foi o melhor presente de despedida que podia receber. Sasuke finalmente falou para ele:

- Aishiteru, Naruto.

A felicidade foi evidente no rosto infantil do menor, mas depois disso ficava mais difícil aceitar a partida, talvez sem volta do moreno. Quando acordou, pela manhã estava só, mas um bilhete foi deixado sobre o criado mudo.

"_Eu voltarei, eu juro _

_Aishiteru"_

Agora já faziam três meses e oito dias, e era páscoa.

Como sempre, passava essa data sozinho. Nesse ano recebeu alguns convites para passar na casa de amigos, mas não aceitou. Não tinha o direito de interferir em comemorações familiares. Resolveu que não era uma boa idéia ficar deitado lembrando do moreno, de quando dividiram aquela mesma cama. Saiu.

Uma garoa fina começava a cair e as ruas estavam desertas, todos recolhidos para as festividades em suas respectivas casas. Ele não se importava com a chuva. Sentia o cabelo já bastante úmido grudando na testa e suas roupas colarem no seu corpo.

Foi andando, até chegar na praça. A chuva estava bem mais forte agora. Sentou-se no banco que estava tão encharcado quanto ele próprio e ficou olhando para a enorme poça no chão. Olhava os pingos, sempre gostou de olhar a chuva que caia nas poças, mas dessa vez era deprimente demais, mas mesmo assim ficava olhando.

De repente uma imagem bem conhecida se forma na poça e ele vira automaticamente o rosto pra trás, nem dando tempo de ver bem o rosto do outro teve seus lábios tomados com urgência pelo moreno. Afastou-se um pouco e olhou bem pra ele.

- Sasuke! – chamou alto e o abraçou forte.

- Que saudade Naruto! – retribuiu ao abraço.

- Você não deveria estar com o Kakashi treinando?

- E passar a páscoa longe de você?

Recebeu um sorriso de Naruto, o abraçou novamente. Ansiara por quatro meses por aquele abraço.

- Quanta falta que eu senti, Naruto! Aishiteru!

- Eu também Sasuke! vamos sair dessa chuva! – disse Naruto Começando a sentir frio.

Foram em direção a casa deles de mãos dadas. Entrara e rapidamente se beijara, logo evoluindo pra outra coisa. Ao m do "ato" foram tomar um banho. Depois do banho Naruto preparou algo para comerem. Sentaram na mesa, já aquecidos com roupas compridas.

- Quando você vai embora?

- Eu não vou mais Naruto.

- Como não, e sua vingança? – sentia uma pontada de felicidade em saber que o moreno não partiria mais, mas tinha que perguntar.

- Eu desisti..

- Hã?

- Eu não consegui mais ver vantagens se matar Itachi, alem de poder morrer e nunca mais te ver, depois que eu matar ele não restaria mais nada.

- ... – Abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada. Pulou novamente no pescoço de Sasuke. – Que bom que você não vai mais, esse é o eu presente de páscoa. O melhor que já recebi.

Selaram esse momento com um beijo. Aquele beijo. O beijo que a partir de agora seria repetido tantas vezes por dia. Naruto realmente recebeu seu tão esperado presente de páscoa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu gostei dessa fic e vcs? Dêem suas opiniões atravez de reviews!

Essa foi o Especial de Pascoa SasuNaru, eu vou tentar escrever mais alguns enquanto é pascoa, mas senão eu termino de escrever durante essa semana.

Não esqueçam dos review, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	2. Feliz Páscoa!

Mais uma páscoa sozinho. Por ser da família secundaria não podia participar das festas e não tinha seu pai pra fazer-lhe companhia. Solitário. Sentado em seu quarto olhando para os três ovos de páscoa que havia ganhado: um de Gai, um de Lee e um de TenTen.

Sempre se sentiu sozinho na páscoa, no Natal. Lembrava-se de quando era criança Hinata sempre tentava ir até ele, mas nunca conseguia por que alguém falava com ele e pedia que fizesse alguma coisa.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar e resolveu comer algo. Foi até a cozinha pegar um prato da comida que estava sendo servida na festa. Entrou na cozinha e viu Hinata comendo na mesa em que os criados comem. Ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Hinata-sama? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu não gosto de festas. São chatas, ninguém fala comigo. Mas e você Neji?

- Eu estou com fome, vim pegar algo para comer.

- Até agora eu não entendo por que os integrantes da família secundária não podem ir as festas, você me faria companhia.

- É – corou um pouco mesmo sem saber por que, pegou um prato, se serviu da panela fumegante sobre o fogão e estava saindo – bom, até Hinata-sama, vou comer.

- Espera! Come aqui, me faz companhia – pediu com uma voz manhosa, apesar de tímida na frente dos outros, quando estava a sós com o primo ela não era tímida.

- Hinata-sama, eu não sei... – falou se virando pra porta, com a intenção mais de esconder o rosto rubro do que sair dali.

- Para de frescura Neji, senta ai! – falou ela se levantando e puxando o garoto pelo pulso fazendo ele se sentar e quase derrubar o prato que trazia nas mãos – e para de me chamar com o sufixo "sama"! Você sabe que eu não gosto!

- Tudo bem. – sentou-se.

Ficaram conversando um bom tempo, e quando acabaram de comer Hinata se levantou.

- Neji! Vem comigo!

- Aonde?

- No meu quarto!

- No seu quarto?

- É!

- Fazer o que?

- Vamos Neji, temos que fazer a volta, se apresse!

Fizeram a volta pelo jardim para não passarem pela sala onde a festa acontecia. Entraram no quarto da garota e ela abriu o guarda-roupa. De lá tirou um ovo de páscoa e entregou a Neji.

- Pra você, Neji-kun.

- Pra mim?

- É!

- O - Obrigado... Hinata, você deve voltar pra festa, eu vou para o meu quarto.

- Neji-kun, por favor, eu não quero voltar para aquela festa chata nem ficar sozinha, fica aqui comigo?

Neji ia argumentar, mas a voz manhosa e a carinha de cão sem dono que a garota fez o fizeram ceder.

- Tudo bem... Mas só um pouco.

- Obrigado!

Hinata e Neji se sentaram na cama, e ficaram conversando um pouco mais até que chegaram a um tema desagradável pra Neji: que a garota era apaixonada por Naruto. Hinata, demonstrando tristeza pelo "amor" não correspondido deitou a cabeça no colo de Neji, que acabou acariciando os cabelos da garota automaticamente. Com a caricia Hinata pegou no sono e Neji saiu do quarto e foi para o seu próprio. Naquela noite o garoto descobriu muito mais do que gostaria.

Hinata acordou e viu que Neji não estava com ela, pelo jeito dormira por poucos minutos. Sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando. Normalmente quando fazia isso o que vinha na sua cabeça era sempre "Naruto, Naruto e mais Naruto" dessa vez era "Neji, Neji e mais Neji".

Viu em cima do seu criado mudo que, após passar aquele tempo com ela, Neji acabou esquecendo de levar o ovo para seu quarto. Pegou o ovo de Neji e como ainda era cedo foi levá-lo para ele. Bateu a porta.

Neji estava indo tomar banho, já estava sem camisa quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto. Abriu a porta e viu a garota a sua frente corar violentamente ao vê-lo sem camisa. Achou a situação um pouco cômica.

- Entre Hinata. – a garota entrou – o que você quer?

- Você esqueceu no meu quarto – entregou o ovo.

- Ah, desculpe.

Então Hinata viu uma muda de roupa limpa em cima da cama em vez do pijama.

- Vai sair Neji-kun?

- Vou dar uma caminhada... Por quê?

- Posso ir junto? Não quero ficar aqui...

- Claro, só espere eu tomar banho.

O garoto entrou no banheiro do quarto e a garota se sentou na cama. Ouviu um barulho lá fora e ativou o byakugan, viu que um gato de rua fazia um estardalhaço correndo atrás de um pequeno ratinho, mas acidentalmente virou o rosto e viu através da parede do banheiro onde Neji tomava banho. Fechou os olhos com força corando violentamente, seu coração pulou duas batidas, e agora estava totalmente descompassado, podia ser sentido pela garota mesmo sem encostar a mão no peito. Sua sorte é que ele estava de costas, protegendo-a de ver uma parte pior, ou melhor, do corpo de neji. Bateu na própria testa não acreditando no que acabou de pensar.

Fechou os olhos e se escorou na cama. Quando ouviu a porta do banheiro levantou a cabeça e ficou rubra de novo. Neji saiu só de toalha.

- Esqueci a roupa aqui – disse, também vermelho.

- Ah.

Entrou no banheiro e se trocou. Saiu de lá e chamou a prima.

- Vamos?

- Hai!

Saíram. Foram andando até uma sorveteria quando um gato de rua passa correndo atrás de um ratinho e faz Hinata se lembrar daquele pequeno "acidente" no quarto do primo. Se distraiu olhando para o gato e tropeçou em uma pedra relativamente grande. Estaria com a cara no chão se não fosse o primo a segurar.

- Cuidado Hinata!

- Gomen Neji-kun...

- Vamos comemorar a páscoa naquela sorveteria, vem!

Chegaram na sorveteria e pegaram dois sorvetes. Resolveram não sentar ali para comer, e sim andar. Terminaram o sorvete e voltavam pra casa quando aquele mesmo gato passa por Hinata, fazendo a garota perder o equilíbrio e cair por cima de Neji, juntando os lábios. Levaram alguns segundos para assimilar o acontecido. Então Hinata levantou a cabeça corada e, ainda por cima de neji pediu desculpas.

- Gomen Neji-kun!

Neji não consegue se conter, puxa a cabeçada garota de volta e novamente beija os lábios dela. Passada a surpresa da garota com a atitude do primo e é a vez do garoto ficar surpreso, Hinata estava correspondendo o beijo! Pararam pra pegar ar. Levantaram-se, pois não haviam se dado conta que estavam no chão, sorte que a essa hora a rua estava deserta.

- Feliz páscoa Hinata!

- Feliz páscoa Neji! – novamente beija o primo, sabia que seria difícil convencer o pai, mas ela daria um jeitinho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

auhsuashauhsa esse duplo sentido é o pior, eu não resisti em fazer uahsuahsuahsa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É isso ai! Hyuugacest!

Pra quem não comentou no primeiro capitulo por favor comentem lá sobre o sasunaru e comentem nesse sobre o hyuugacest senão fica confuso!

O próximo vai ser o ultimo! Decidi fazer um yaoi mais comum, um hétero e um que se passa na akatsuki, que vai ser sasodei pra variar.

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	3. Sem duvid uma feliz páscoa

Era páscoa. Que diferença fazia? Depois de tomada sua decisão já não existia mais páscoa, natal, carnaval ou qualquer outra data pra ser comemorada, só dias a serem lamentados e apagados da memória. Mas mesmo assim sentia que algo lhe faltava, lembrava de quando a páscoa era uma data feliz, quando ainda tinha seus pais, quando ainda era humano.

Sentado em baixo da grande árvore em frente ao esconderijo da Akatsuki pensava nisso, falhara consideravelmente, conseguiu se tornar imortal mas não conseguiu apagar qualquer memória ou sentimento. Estava tudo ali, guardado, isso foi um grande erro ao se tornar boneco, só o seu corpo não era mais humano, mas sua alma ainda era viva, apesar de desfigurada devido a tudo que já fizera.

Estava realmente distraído a ponto de não perceber pessoa que se aproximava. Só se deu conta que não estava mais sozinho quando alguém sentou ao seu lado, o fazendo automaticamente virar o rosto pra ver quem era.

- Deidara?

- Pensando em que, Danna?

- É páscoa, não é?

- É, mas isso não faz muita diferença...

- Realmente, não faz.

Uma brisa gelada se fez presente, fazendo ambos suspirar de frio com o cair da noite. A noite que chegava sorrateira fazia a escuridão recair sobre aqueles rostos que admiravam o dourado pôr-do-sol.

- Já está noite Deidara, vamos entrar?

- Por que? Não tem ninguém lá, e é páscoa, não quero ficar trancado em um quarto sozinho!

- Mas você disse que não fazia diferença.

- Faz diferença pra você, Sasori?

- Bem, um pouco...

O ruivo voltou a se sentar ao lado do loiro na grama.

- Claro que faz, as vezes eu me sinto tão sozinho, eu sei que como um Akatsuki não deveria sentir isso, mas eu não posso evitar!

- Todos sentimos Deidara, mas fizemos nossas escolhas e não podemos voltar mais atrás.

- É...

Foi mais que visível para o ruivo aquela lágrima que escorra pela face do loiro que ainda se mantinha olhando o horizonte já escuro e a tristeza que emanava daquele corpo imóvel a sua frente.

Foi automático, ergueu sua mão e secou aquela gota que dava um ar tristonho aquele homem. Não pensou, foi instintivo. O outro só virou o rosto intrigado e o encarou nos olhos, sem reação da parte de Sasori voltou a fitar o horizonte, dessa vez com um ar mais triste que anteriormente.

Pelos olhos de Sasori era visível que aquela situação não o agradava, sentia uma incomoda sensação ao ver o companheiro daquela maneira.

- Vamos entrar Danna, já é tarde.

A voz arrastada era de outra pessoa, não daquele ser que sempre o irritava nas missões. O outro estava seriamente abalado, isso era mais que obvio. Cada vez o aperto no coração do ruivo era maior. Aquilo era deprimente.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer entraram no esconderijo. Cada um rumou para seu quarto, que era de frente para o do companheiro. Ainda se sentindo mal, Sasori deixou escapar

- Quer companhia essa noite?

- Hum?

- Nada, esquece...

- É melhor do que ficar sozinho...

- Hã?

- Entre Sasori!

O ruivo entrou no quarto do outro e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a cama. O loiro retirou sua capa e deitou-se em baixo das cobertas.

- Sasori, não fique ai! Vem!

- O-Oque? Na-Não Deidara!

- Eu não mordo Sasori! Pode deitar aqui!

- Mas essa cama é de solteiro!

Então o loiro puxou o ruivo da cadeira, o obrigando a deitar ao seu lado na cama. Ficaram com o rosto muito próximo, o calor emanava de ambos os corpos.

- Feliz Páscoa, Sasori-Danna

O loiro puxou o outro e selou seus lábios. Sasori não conseguiu, na verdade, nem tetou se soltar dos braços do outro, o que cada um precisava o outro carregava consigo, o amor e a companhia que compartilhavam.

- Feliz Páscoa, Deidara!

Selaram mais uma vez os lábios. Naquela amostra de amor, um amor já consolidado dentro de ambos, que apenas esperava uma data especial pra reagir e queimar o peito da cada um deles nas chamas daquele nova e arrebatadora sensação. Sem duvida, aquela era uma feliz páscoa!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse, sem duvida, foi um especial de páscoa!

Tão especial que saiu meio ano depois da dita cuja!

Mas eu peço perdão pela demora, to tentando por tudo em dia depois do pane do FF e da minha máquina...

Por favor, deixem reviews do mesmo jeito!

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
